


First Birthday

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Wiggling and ducking to make the three laugh, Ian arrived at the kitchen and set the children down one by one in their high chairs.“Happy birthday Ronan, happy birthday Alex,” he said, kissing each child on the head before setting about making breakfast.





	First Birthday

  Ian woke to the sun warm on his face, slowly coming to consciousness to feel Mickey’s head heavy and grounding on his chest. Slowly stretching and huffing out a yawn, he looked over at the clock on the side and at the date it displayed in little numbers underneath the date. He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that a year ago on this day his twins were born.

  So much had happened in the past year, the biggest being how close they had all become even down to Ian and Svetlana adopting each other’s sons. As Ian had predicted just before the birth of Yevgeny, Mickey grew to love all three of his sons. Sure, it had taken him longer to settle into parenting little Yev but now there was little difference between the way that he treated the boy to his twins. He was just the right balance between strict and playful, every time that he saw any of the three boys his eyes lit up and Ian loved it. He loved Yev like his son, adored the child even if it wasn’t quite as strong as his love for his own two boys.

  Money was even better these days with people moving up the chain. Lana had gone from being a prostitute to working in the Alibi with Kev and V, Mickey was now working in construction and Mandy was the manager of the café that she had started working in when Terry had first been put away. As for Ian, he had started work as an EMT just the month before. He had trained for months having realised that it was what he wanted, to save people, after he had saved a woman from a burning car. It had been rough after they found out about his bipolar but he had gotten his job back, a relief after all the work he’d put in that was for sure.

  Slowly, he emerged from his mind and extracted himself from under Mickey, moving the other in such a way that he was undisturbed and continued to snore. Smiling fondly down at him, the redhead kissed his boyfriend’s temple and quickly got dressed before leaving the room. After teeth and face were cleaned, Ian made his way to the nursery where the three boys lay still sleeping.

  There were his twins with thick ginger curls and Mickey’s face and at the end was Yev, long blond hair that he refused to get cut and a face that was some cross between his mother and father’s. As Ian closed the door behind him, Ronan stirred in his crib making cute little snuffling noises before he opened green eyes and looked up at his father.

  “Hello little man,” Ian greeted with a smile, reaching out and picking up his now grinning son, “how did little Ro sleep.”

  “Goo dada,” he gurgled. Ronan had been the first to speak with a gurgled “dada” at eight months old with Alex following a few days behind. As of yet Yev hadn’t actually said anything, the little boy was oddly silent ever since his first few hours of screaming.

  “Dada ‘p up,” he heard behind him, looking up to see his other little twin standing up in the crib with chubs hands extended.

  Chuckling he picked both boys up and was able to change their diapers before Yev began to stir. Ian considered it one of his biggest achievements to be able to look after three babies at once. Having been the earliest riser when not doing night shifts at the station meant that he had plenty of practice. After changing Yev, he picked the boy up and put him over his shoulders before picking up his twins. At the door he let Alex open it and kicked it shut again behind him on the way to the kitchen.

  Wiggling and ducking to make the three laugh, Ian arrived at the kitchen and set the children down one by one in their high chairs.

  “Happy birthday Ronan, happy birthday Alex,” he said, kissing each child on the head before setting about making breakfast.

  Waiting for the toast to pop, Ian put on a pot of kettle and took his morning pills. Settling down to make funny faces at the boys until breakfast was ready.

***

  The entire family was there by noon, the house was decorated and the boys were loving the balloons even if they didn’t know what was going on. All of the Gallaghers- minus Frank and Monica- were there as well as Kev, V, Iggy and the people that lived in the house. They sang happy birthday and had cake- which the boys loved and absolutely everywhere- before settling down for opening presents.

  The twins enjoyed clumsily pulling apart the wrapping paper, though they did often need help, with the only problem being that Yev wanted to join in. In the end they placated him with some of the discarded wrapping paper. The twins seemed more pleased with the wrapping paper at first and Ian just shared a look with Mickey in exasperation.

***

  Everyone had gone home and the boys had finally decided that they were going to play with their toys when it happened. Ian was just finishing cleaning the last pf the cake off of the kitchen floor when his son called out. He and everyone else who lived in the Milkovich house were able to tell the difference between the two boys like no one else, not even the Gallaghers, could. Ian however was the best with voices and could tell straight away the “dada” was Alex.

  He threw down the rag he was using and got up to go and see what his son wanted, Mickey- who had been washing dishes- close behind. What they saw however stopped them dead. There in the middle of the living room stood Alex on wobbly legs. As soon as he saw his dads, Alex held out his toy- a tittle wooden train- and started to wobble forward on chubby legs.

  Ian looked at Mickey and Mickey back at him, both with huge grins. This was their son’s first steps- the first son to do so.

  Quickly they hurried over and knelt before the boy, but not too close. Alex wobbled over to Ian, setting small hands down on Ian’s thighs before collapsing down onto the floor again, presenting the little train to his dad. The redhead took the little boy up in his arms and kissed the curls, smiling over at Mickey who moved closer and kissed the boy also.

  “What a clever little boy,” Ian praised his son, grinning still over at his boyfriend who grinned back just as bright.


End file.
